


Everybody's Got Their Demons

by puddingcastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cussing, Depressed Dean, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Junior year, M/M, Multi, Overprotective Dean, Physical Abuse, Rape, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Slow Build, deans pov, depressed reader, reader is a wallflower, sappy love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/puddingcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has trouble finding her place in the world but ends up finding her way eventually with the help of some friends.<br/>High school - AU<br/>Trigger warning - Reader has Self esteem issues , deals with depression and self harms.<br/>Stay strong beautifuls xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The world is cruel place. I don't understand why I'm alone though. Yes I have a home and family but it sucks having to go to school and being invisible. No one notices me , no one ever has and I simply dont know what to do anymore. I spend my lunch time in the library reading lore since its very interesting. I'm a wallflower I observe things and I understand them. The girls on the cheer team pick on me since I'm not like them. I used to be friends with them in kindergarten... Yes I was once friends with Lisa and Ruby. Believe it or not but Gadreel , the quarterback used to have a crush on me in elementary school. Everyday I get pushed around by them and get called names. My parents don't know about the bullying , I know how to hide the sadness inside me. I love them but they wouldn't see me the same after. If only those kids knew what goes on in my head than maybe they'd stop. Maybe of they knew all the voices telling me to end it all. All the voices in my head telling me how pathetic and worthless I am. Maybe just maybe they'd feel bad and stop. All the long sleeves that hide the scars and new cuts.Jeez if only they knew how much I hated myself. I pray sometimes and the thing I ask for the most is a friend...

My alarm buzzed at 5:30 in the morning, "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh......." I lazily got up from bed and started getting ready. I got out a Pierce The Veil and some black skinny jeans with my Doc Martins. I finished getting ready at 6, its way too early to start walking so I just started watching an episode of American Horror Story. Jeez how hot could Evan Peters get? At 7:05 I started to walking to school and got there at 7:35. I stopped and took a deep breath only one more year and 4 months left of high school and I'll be away from these assholes. I was walking to my locker when I was tripped, "Weirdo." I looked up to find of course Gadreel," Do you really think you could sneak past us like that Y/N. Pft its like our job to make your life a living hell." I just kept my eyes down and didn't say anything then I was pulled up by my hair ,"OW!" "Stupid bitch listen to me when I'm talking to you!" "Let her down Gadreel!", a girl with short red hair pipped up. "Why should you care dyke? Got a crush on her?" I knew her she was Charlie Bradbury. She came out last year as a lesbian, man this girl has serious guts. She looked at me with pity filled eyes , "No I don't actually but I know when someone doesn't deserve pain. Now put her down." "MR. GADREEL!" "Shit...." Our principal Mr. Crowley boomed down the hallways, " Put her down and in my office now!" He threw me onto the floor and Charlie kneeled down next me, " You okay love ? " I nodded and she held her hand , " Charlie Bradbudy at your service." You took it and cracked a small smile , " y/n y/l/n."

"Do you wanna hang out with me during lunch? With my friends?", Charlie beamed at me. "Um uh well what if they dont like me?" Charlie scoffed," They'll love you trust me! They're a very open group!" We walked into the cafeteria and bam my anxiety started kicking in. I felt like the whole cafeteria was judging me or looking at me, just thinking bad thoughts about me. Charlie gave me a comforting smile and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Come on.Its okay." I nodded and she leaded me over to a group full of laughing kids. She cleared her throat and they all looked at us," Guys this is my new friend y/n!" They all said hi and I sat down. "This is Castiel or Cas for short", she pointed to a boy with blue eyes and black hair. "That's his girlfriend Meg! And where the fuck are Dean and Sam?"My jaw dropped, oh my gosh. Were they friends with THE Dean Winchester? He was captain of the football team and dating head cheerleader Lisa Braden! His little brother Sam was a genius and already had a spot in Stanford! Jeez he was one of cutest guys at school. I mean those green eyes were beautiful but Dean Winchester would never date me. I'm nobody.

As soon as she said that in came Dean with Lisa Braden hanging onto him as if her life depended on it. He had a smile on him that didn't quite reach his eyes, he looked uncomfortable with her. He walked over to us and Lisa shoved him off her," Ugh! Dean I thought I told you to stop hanging out with these weirdos!", she harshly 'whispered'. Dean clenched him jaw and he looked pissed,"We've talked about this Lisa. They're my friends and you can't chose who I hang out with. Hell they've been with me since preschool I'm not just gonna ditch them because you don't like them!" With that she exploded," That's it Dean! We are done!" She stormed out of the cafeteria dramatically, wailing her arms and 'crying' hysterically. With that Dean turned around and had the biggest smile on his face.. wait wasn't he supposed to be angry like you know 'Fuck the world! I hate my life! Blah blah blah'! He sat down and took a bite of Charlie's apple,"Wow I never thought I'd get rid of her." I just looked at him with a look of confusion," Why aren't you like angry or something? Haven't you guys been dating for like months?" Dean hadn't noticed me but when he did there was a look in his eyes,"Charlie who is this may I say attractive young lady?" My eyes widened and my mouth dropped a little not only did he just get dumped BUT THE DEAN WINCHESTER FOUND ME ATTRACTIVE! Then I thought again how could he like me, I'm just a pile of trash. Charlie smiled largely," Well Dean this is my new friend Y/N. Gadreel was being a dick as usual to her for no reason so I finally stood up to that turd!" Dean looked at Charlie with such pride,"Atta girl! Its about time! If it weren't for my overly attached ex, I would've kicked him off the team! But noooooooo that's Lisa's brother wouldn't wanna be upsetting her!", he scoffed the sarcasm very obvious in his voice. He looked back at me," Well Y/N, I promise you as long as you're with me, you'll never have to deal with that asshole again. And by the way it was very VERY nice meeting you" and with that he stood up and walked away from the table with a wink directed to me. This was one hell of a day so far.

I couldn't get Dean out of my head at all, well to be honest I thought about him alot. I was snapped out of my thoughts by none other than Gadreel. He had tripped me while walking. "Watch where you're going freak!", that was it I couldnt take it anymore! "Dont call me that you dick! I've never done anything to you and you treat me like a piece of shit all the time! So leave me the fuck alone Gadreel!" It seemed as if time had stopped; everyone in the hallway had paused and looked at me. Holy shit, I just did that. What he did next I didn't expect; he punched me in the stomach, causing me to fall to the floor. He started kicking and kicking me, " You little bitch!" He pulled me by the hair again and pulled me face to face with him, "Dont ever talk to me like that you slut or I will fucking end you." "PUT HER DOWN", I heard a voice boom through the hallway. Gadreel threw me back onto the floor and I looked up to see Dean punching him square in the jaw. Charlie had run off to get a teacher and try to stop the chaos I had created. Gadreel was on the floor moaning in pain, "Talk to her like that again and you're off the team. You ever lay a hand on her again I WILL END YOU!" "Dean, I can't get up", I managed to breathe out. "Im sorry if I hurt you but I gotta lift you up and take you to the nurse." Dean lifted me up bridal way and started walking me to the nurse. He whispered, "Told you that you wouldn't have to deal with him again." Why was he being so nice to me? I didn't realize I had said it out loud and he just responded back, " Because you don't deserve to be treated like that babydoll."

I blushed at Deans words,"Thanks Dean." He set me down on the bed in the nurses office and gave me a gentle smile. Ms. Talbot walked in and started looking at my stomach which had an ugly purplish-black bruise. She sighed and out my shirt down, "Im not gonna lie with you dear but you might have some broken ribs. He seems to have hurt you pretty badly. Im going to have to talk to your parents to come pick you up and take you to a doctor." I started to panic; my parents cannot find out about this I cannot handle another shrink or new school. Dean noticed my heavy breathing," I got it Ms.Talbot, I'll take her." She just nodded and wrote a note excusing me and Dean for the last 3 periods of school. Dean carried me out to the parking lot and took me to his car. "Shes so beautiful Dean." "This my one and only Baby!", he had the goofiest grin I had ever plastered on his face. "67 Chevy Impala right?", I asked once he reeved the engine. "You sure do know your cars huh kid?" I nodded, "My dad owns an auto shop. Singer Auto, its downtown." "Holy shit! Your dad is Bobby Singer?! Hes the best mechanic i've ever met! Ellen's your mom? My mom knows her! And Jo, man shes a sweetie! Why dont you work at the shop?" I laughed at Dean's eagerness, "Jo didnt wanna go to college so she stayed here with us to help at the shop. He doesn't want both of his daughters stuck in this small town so me and Jo agreed she'd stay here and I'd go to college. I'm kinda like forbidden to work in that shop." Dean let out a small chuckle but turned serious, "Hey why'd you start freaking out back there?If you dont mind me asking." Crap. I was hoping he would have forgotten. "Uh um well I've always had problem making friends and I didn't want my parents to find out about Gadreel because then they'd send me to another shrink or even worse make me trade schools again." "Why do you have a shrink?" "Anxiety and a bunch of other stuff I don't feel comfortable talking about with someone I barley met today." "I understand don't worry kid", he grabbed one of my hands in his and said," But if you ever do wanna talk. I'm always here. I've had some rough patches too."


	2. Chapter 2

> We had arrived at a local clinic and Dean opened my door, helping me once again by picking me up. He checked me in and sat me down gently in a chair.  "So what's you story kid? If you're gonna start hanging out with us I'd actually like to get to know you and in time I want you to get to know me." I nodded at him and smiled, "What would you like to know?" "Lets start small eh? Umm what's your favorite color?" I sat back in my seat and relaxed, "Blue. Any type of shade of it. I just love it, its so smoothing. That's why hospital walls are usually painted blue. Its a very stressful environment so its in hope of trying to calm patients and family members. Yet it can also be a sad color, its just such a beautiful color." Dean had  cheesy grin on his face," That's really nice Y/N. Well mine is burgundy, I don't know why. I just like it." "I always saw burgundy as a very sultry color. I don't know maybe cause of lingerie or something." Dean just chuckled, "Well I am a very sexually appealing young man." I let out a giggle, "Yeah sure whatever you say big guy."  "You know I've seen you before, around campus. You always seem so sad, I've seen what Gadreels done to you but I never did anything about it. I'm sorry kid, I was scared of what Lisa would do to me. But now I don't care what she thinks of me anymore. I just want you to know I would do whatever to keep that smile on your face. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. You're my friend now babe and I'm gonna do my best to keep that dick away from you." I blushed deeply and couldn't stop smiling, "Dean I -" "Miss Y/L/N, the doctor well see you now."

The good news was I just had a brusied rib. The doctor recommended taking pain pills and icing it until it was all healed. Dean drove me home and as soon as we rolled up my dad had the hugest grin on his face. "Dean my boy! Back already?" He pulled Dean into a one armed hug, "Hey Bobby, actually I was just driving Y/N back here." Guess that was my que to get out of the car, "Hey dad!" He looked between me and Dean, "I didn't know you two knew each other." Dean didn't even seemed fazed at my dad's reaction, "Well in all honesty we barley started hanging today." My dad finally smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulder, " I'm glad you two are hanging out! Trust me Deano once you get to know my little girl you won't ever wanna leave her!" I groaned in embarrassment, "Dad really?" Dean just chuckled, "I already don't wanna leave her." I began to blush, oh god that just got so awkward. I knew Dean didn't realize what he had said cause he got red and rubbed his neck. My dad was smirking, wasn't he supposed to be angry at Dean for saying that or something? "Why don't you stay for dinner Deano?" "What? Nah dad he doesn-" "I'd love to stay", Dean had regained his confidence and was smirking at me. "Like I said I already don't wanna leave her." 


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner with Dean wasn't as awkward as I thought it would've been. Dad and mom knew him and his family very well so they were totally comfortable with Dean. After dinner, Jo helped mom with dishes and Dean went to the barge with dad real quick so I headed to my room. I put on some music and began to do my homework. I started to softly sing along to 505: **_I'm going back to 505 , if its a 7 hour flight or a 45 minute drive. In my imagination  you're waiting lying on your side with your hands between your thighs._** I was then startled with clapping by my door and saw Dean leaning against my doorway, dammit it he heard me. "You're not bad at all. Who sings that? I kinda like it." I was a bright red color , "Uh Arctic Monkeys, they're s British band." Dean laughed and sat on my bed, "Arctic Monkeys that's an interesting name. Who else do you listen to?" Damn that's a hard question, "Nirvana, The Neighborhood, Melanie Martinez, Halsey, Foo Fighters, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Metallica, Red Hot Chili Peppers and a ton more. I love music, I have no idea where id be without it." Dean looked at me with was it admiration? He stood up and held his hand out to me, "May I have this dance?" I giggled, "You're so cheesy but yes you may kind sir." Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We swayed along to the soft voice of 'Without You' by Lana Del Rey. Dean pulled me closer to where his mouth was near my ear and whispered, "I know I just broke up with Lisa but do you wanna go to the movies with me Friday?" He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, "I really wanna get to know you Y/N. I've never been so intrigued by someone like I am with you. I wanna know you, just give me a chance. I may look like a dick but id never be like Gadreel. Sammy seems to like you too and you get along with my friends. You're amazing" I was breathless that I just nodded. He smiled and pulled me into a massive bear hug, "You won't regret this I promise." We heard someone clear their throat and pulled away to see Jo smirking at us, "Dean its already 10. I think you should go home." Dean nodded awkwardly and gave me a peck on the cheek , "See you tomorrow." Jo continued to smile at me," You guys are gonna be such a cute couple!"


End file.
